Showdown of the Soul! Cloud vs Sephiroth
by ChainMachine
Summary: Short oneshot about Cloud and Sephiroth's final battle, Cloud get's a little help from friends.


Quick fic I wanted to write about Cloud and Sephiroth's final battle. The area they are fighting in deep inside the life stream looks exactly like the place Luke and Asch fight in the Tales Of The Abyss opening.

Damn he must have been dreaming, how the hell did that pathetic blonde haired brat and his weak friends overcome his One Winged Angel form. No matter, the boy had followed him into the deepest depths of the lifestream. Alone.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled from across the beam they stood upon. He was looking determined with his shirt off just like Sephiroth holding his Buster Sword with both hands.

"Your a fool and a lowlife Cloud Strife, you should have stayed.. Forgotten." Sephiroth said with a cold glare.

"You.. You destroyed my hometown, sent a meteor hurtling towards the planet, killed so many people in Wutai and Midgar, killed a perfectly innocent soul, hurt Tifa, and betrayed my best friend!" Cloud yelled as he began to run at Sephiroth.

"Nibelheim was a pathetic blight that needed to be erased, just like everyone on this planet, including Aerith, Tifa, and your dead hero, Zack." Sephiroth said as he simply sidestepped Cloud's swing and jabbed him with his hand sending him flying but regaining his footing up high on top of a pillar.

"Never insult Zack in my presence!" Cloud yelled as he leaped back down at Sephiroth who simply blocked the swing and sent him crashing into another beam across from them.

"If Zack fell before me then what chance do you have?" Sepiroth said uttering a dark chuckle.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled as he swung yet again missing Sephiroth completely. Then Sephiroth used a deadly downwards kick which destroyed the beam and the two of them jumped across multiple beams throwing the occasional slash at each other.

"You know that ancient was quite fun to murder, I loved the glaze wash over her eyes as she realized I was the true superior being!" Sephiroth said before delivering a deadly kick that sent Cloud through multiple pillars.

This was easy. That boy had no real skill, Sephiroth knew he was talk. It was sad really, he was hoping the boy would at least be close to Zack's level so the fight might be a bit challenging. But no, he was simply fodder.

"ARRRGGHH!" Cloud screamed as he threw himself at Sephiroth. Catching the silver haired warrior by surprise to see the boy recover so quickly.

"Oh Cloud, just give up. Your supposed to be at the Jenova family reunion after all!" Sephiroth said laughing hysterically. He then jerked his knee upwards the second Cloud was in range. Hitting him right in the Solar Plexus. This gave him enough time to deliver a clean stab straight through his chest. Then punching him into a few beams.

"This is just sad. Put down Angeal's sword you pathetic excuse for a soldier!" Sephiroth yelled.

Sephiroth saw Cloud begin to stand up slowly balancing himself. Then he saw something that stunned him, Juxtaposed over Cloud. Was Zack, Cloud being a much smaller man was literally inside Zack, his arms and legs inside Zack's. Almost as if the other dead man was armor. Cloud's head was inside Zack's neck still staring at Sephiroth.

"I am your living legacy." Cloud said as he jumped at Sephiroth swinging his blade.

"You got that right buddy, let's kick Sephy's ass!" Zack yelled

Sephiroth expected nothing to change as he swung his sword to block the blow. But to his surprise it was FAR stronger. Sephiroth not prepared for this had to buckle his knees. Zack's life force was doing this. There was no doubt.

"AAHHHH!" Cloud swung hard again then kicked Sephiroth. Who by this point had collected himself, blocked the blade and caught the kick. He twisted in an attempt to dislocate Cloud's kneecap, which to his surprise. Had no effect, then it hit him. That goddamn knee guard Zack wore was covering him! It was too late, Cloud punched him right in the face sending him crashing into the huge wall and then leaping to the top of a pillar.

"Whew that was a good shot!" Zack said whistling.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled as he saw him kicking himself off the wall.

It didn't matter, yes Zack's power added onto Cloud's was quite a leap in difficulty. But it was no problem, no one stood a chance against him.

The two clashed and began to kick and punch each other, delivering slashes and slams in an attempt to send the other one off of the small flat surface of the pillar top.

Then Sephiroth saw something else occur, Juxtaposed over Zack and Cloud was non other than Angeal. Both of the two men fit inside of him. In the exact same way Zack had engulfed Cloud's body. Angeal now covered Zack being a very very large man himself.

"Now the spirit of the Buster Sword is at full power! Angeal called out.

"W-what!?" Sephiroth said in shock as Cloud rushed towards him with yet another power boost under his belt.

His sword hit Sephiroth, and the combination of Zack and Angeal's strength had made Cloud have at least 8 times his normal power.

"Damn you!" Sephiroth yelled.

Cloud used the opportunity to force Sephiroth off of the pillar plummeting towards another beam which snapped under the force of his fall.

"ARRGGH!" Sephiroth called out as he coughed up a small amount of blood.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud leaped down at him again beginning to swing his blade in a crescent like arc.

"I will never lose!" Sephiroth roared as he swung his blade with all his might to counter the Buster Sword. He had underestimated Cloud, and was sent flying upwards.

"Give it up Sephiroth." Angeal said.

"You've lost Sephiroth!" Cloud called out.

In midair though, Sephiroth let his one black wing rip out of his body and used it to hover midair collecting himself.

"W-what!?" Cloud said in shock.

"Don't worry we got this!" Zack called out.

"Prepare to fall Cloud Strife!" Sephiroth said as he zoomed down, using a feint maneuver and hitting Cloud from behind. Sending him crashing through at least 6 or 7 pillars.

"Damn you!" Cloud roared as he finally regained his footing on a far off beam.

Then Sephiroth saw another sight that stunned him. That pathetic ancient he had dispatched of, she was hovering a few feet above Cloud and his spirit armor using a curaga.

"Thanks Aerith!" called up before leaping at Sephiroth, fully healed.

Sephiroth swung and blocked the blow but Cloud let loose a flurry of energy and fired off a new attack.

"Braver!" Cloud called as he performed a technique that impaled then sent Sephiroth against the huge wall.

"Heartless Angel!: The poor boy looked stunned as Sephiroth rushed at him with his best attack.

Before Sephiroth could hit him though, a huge burst of white energy blocked his attack. It was that damn flower girl! Sephiroth turned his head up to see not only Aerith, but hundreds of cetra. They had pooled their power to block his attack.

"You damn boy!" Sephiroth roared as he flew back and crashed onto a beam. Exhausted from performing a now useless attack.

"Get 'em!" All the Cetra roared before disappearing.

"I'm counting on you Cloud! Zack make sure he wins!" Aerith said before returning with the rest of the Cetra.

"You got it Aerith!" Zack called back.

"You damn brat, just because two soldiers joined you it doesn't make you any less worthless!" Sephiroth shouted.

"That's why he need's three." Sephiroth turned to see Genesis staring at him a few feet over hovering in the air.

"Nice to see you showed up." Angeal said.

"Hey Genesis!" Zack said.

"I'm not dead fools, just traveling the lifestream!" Genesis called back.

"Silence!" Sephiroth called as he slashed at Genesis, who blocked it with his rapier then cast Firaga. Which sent Sephiroth careening into a far off beam.

"H-how did you cast that without a Materia?" Cloud ask stunned.

"I am part ancient, Mr. Strife." Genesis said

"O-oh." Cloud said.

"Well I must be on my way, Zack. I am trusting the man who beat me to beat my rival, best of luck. And Angeal, do take care." Genesis said before evaporating.

"ARRGGGH!" Sephiroth leaped at them again.

"I am disappointed in you Sephiroth, this is not how I taught you to treat people." Everyone turned to see an older man in a white lab coat hovering.

"Professor Gh-Ghast!" Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth looked behind him to see The Turks, The people of Wutai, The dead of avalanche, Cloud's party, and a women standing next to Hojo. With President Shinra and his entourage standing behind them. Even the people of Nibelheim were there.

"Should'a kept your eyes on us Sephy!" Zack said.

"You through Sephiroth." Angeal said.

"Omnislash!" Cloud said.

"N-no!" Sephiroth called out before being slashed over and over again until Cloud delivered a deadly blow.

"DAMN!" Sephiroth roared falling onto a beam.

"This is my last slash!" Cloud called as he rushed straight into Sephiroth sending him flying towards the endless fall below them.

"MOTHER WE WERE SUPPOSED TO RULE THIS PLANET! DAMN YOU ANGEAL, ZACHARY, AND YOU DAMN CLONE!" Sephiroth roared as he fell to his death.

He looked up to see Angeal shedding a single tear, Zack cracking a sad smile, and Cloud staring stoically.

That was it, the unbeatable Sephiroth... Had lost.


End file.
